


at dusk

by ncfan



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Member Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncfan/pseuds/ncfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the sea, Elwing tries to remember her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at dusk

The boat (or ship, as Eärendil insists on calling it) rocks back and forth, back and forth, and if she did not have so much else to think about, Elwing suspects she would be sick. On the sea, there is nothing for her to do. She can not even stare into the depths of the Silmaril, for _he_ has wheedled it away from her.

After a long day, the sky is turning dusky red, and Elwing leans no the railing, staring out on the water. She struggles to dredge memories up in her mind—she had silver hair, she might have been laughing…

It hurts to remember. Elwing gives up after a moment. But she knows, deep in her bones, that Nimloth didn't love the sea either.


End file.
